Secret Agent to High School Teacher
by 9CatLives
Summary: After a certain incident, Romano is forced to step down as a the Head a Secret Division in the FBI and go undercover with his team to Hetalia high due to recent murders, but they're in for a surprise when they see that all of their siblings are there! How will Romano handle his younger brother being his student? And what about that weird,nice Spanish teacher? Swearing Yaoi Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since my computer is now shot, the one with the 40+ chapters I prepared the past month for this month, I decided to publish a few new stories before I get all that data back in disc form. I'm sincerely sorry, and I feel like I wasted the past month completely and utterly, but I'll get all those things published soon, hopefully. But in the meantime, enjoy these! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**_

_SLASH!_

_CRACK!_

"_AAAAAHHHH" the hooker screams, running as fast as her clacking heels will take her to get away from the scene. Anyone would want to get away from that dark alley on that moonless night. _

_With only a flickering lamp light, the bloody killer growls deeply in his throat. After walking into the open street, he lets the large and now red butchers' knife slip out of his hand, dropping onto the cold paved ground with a CLANG!_

_He himself drops to one knee, clenching his rotting teeth in anger and hatred. Clutching his mostly separated arm, trying to help the remaining muscle hold onto his shoulder. "DAMN YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!" he screams in agony and fury._

"_HOW DARE YOU DISTURB ME?" _

"_How dare I? Maybe because you were killing innocent women," a brunette weakly chuckles in Italian, the other too furious even try to make sense of it. "Well, maybe not so innocent, but innocent of the acts you have committed," he speaks again, this time in English, half-jokingly. _

"_You're making fun and disrespecting my justice?" the man accused, although it was more statement than question. "Yes, since you so fucking screwed up in the head. Justice? I protect the law of Justice. Following your own selfish justice is contradictory not only to the definition but also our great and fair justice," he replies._

"_SCREW YOU!" he screams again, shaking in pure anger. With much struggling and fueled by the hot flame of rage, he stands once more. He wobbles and totters, but his will for revenge is too strong for his physical condition to hold him back. _

"_You want more? After I pretty much severed your writing arm and shot you three times in the abdominals, 5 in the legs and back and once in the shoulder? Very persistent, I'm impressed, but it's all for not," the Italian responded, not at all scared of the wobbling and trembling, bloody man slowly inching toward him with a face even the devil would run from._

"_Are you forgetting I stabbed you 7 times? How can you even still stand, hell, why are you even still conscious? Matter of fact, I don't even know who the fuck you are!" the brawny killer screeched. The brunette laughed, ferocious green eyes glinting in the dim lighting. _

"_You would only know of me if I wanted you to!""Impossible! My network is-unless!""Yes," the brunette answered, "I am the head of the Secret FBI Division of Special Cases. Call me Puttanta if you want, you're going to go insane soon enough. Jail for Mass Manslaughter and Abuse of Narcotics."_

"_W-what? I never used-""But I can't let anyone remember my face, so you're now a stoner. I'm so lucky I brought the Heroine. All Heroes need one." _

_The man got even more furious. "So you think of yourself as a hero and that you get to do whatever you want?" he snarled. "You certainly did, but no. I'm not a hero. That's just something stuck in my head because of the useless Chief of the NYCPD. And I don't do what I want, I do what's right."_

"_FUCK YOU! YOU WON'T HAVE ME!"_

"_MERZO!"_

_SPLURT!_

"_But Chief!" begged the Italian. The man he was begging behind a large desk piled with papers, undoubtable important documents from very high people. This man, however, ignored his pleas. "You are severely injured, Secret Agent Vargas. I have no choice."_

"_But you do have a choice! And what about my team! It would be too great of a burden!" he continued. "Agent Vargas!" the other, older man, snapped. "Although I said you wouldn't be acting as Secret Chief for the remainder of your recovery, I never said your duties as a Secret Investigator would be stopped," he whispered. _

_After a look of confusion passed the younger's face, he continued to elaborate. "You and your team will be going undercover at a prestigious High School in search of the person responsible for the teacher killings," he explained. The other nodded._

_He was handed the case file, and was about to leave, when the Chief stopped him. "Good job catching the Hooker Butcher," the balding man said. "Grazie. How is he doing by the way?"_

"_He only whispers things about a 'Green Grim reaper.' I wonder who that is? He's in a straightjacket now and I hear he converted to Christianity. At least they can handle him with only one arm," he replied smirking. He turned in his swivel chair to stare at the fag hanging liply from a rod._

_The Italian brunette matched his smirk, snatching his long, dark green coat from the hook and leaving with case file in hand. _

_"Belle, Lars, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Kiku, Scotty, Katyusha! We got a job!"_


	2. Fratello

**I'm super sorry about the long wait! I was doing something for my little bro for a few days, not to mention getting sucked into Natsume Yuujinchou thanks to my sisters, and that threw everything off track, but still, you've finally got it! I hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry if it was too short, but it'll probably be better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"Silence!" the voice of the Principal, U. N., boomed throughout the auditorium, successfully quieting all the students currently filling it. All of them curious as to why they were called to an Assembly in the middle of the year. There weren't any special events or holidays, so what?

"The reason I have called you all here," began the aged man, pushing up his glasses, "Is because he will be having several new additions to the staff!" he announced. "Come on up!" he beckoned to the side of the stage.

Seven figures walked up to the principal, and as soon as the student got a look at them, they started wooting. "Are you single?""How old are you?""So cute!""My ideal soulmate!""How big are those?!"

The short haired woman blushed, and the blonde and brunette by her tried to cheer her up. The redhead, although was in a dangerous grumpy mood earlier (probably because he was told to ditch the smokes for the kids), smirked. The lone albino cackled a weird noise at the girls, causing the brunette to hit him over the head with a frying pan.

A large, blond man with a scar on his eyebrow just stood their, ignoring it all, and the shorter brunette looked irritated. But they were all actually quite attractive. All the women had perfect skin and voluptuous bodies, with stylish hair and clothes. All the men had a certain type of unique charm to them.

Mr. Snicker had the look of a mean puppy, that once you broke, he would be adorable putty in your hands. All the girls (and some boys) wanting for a challenge in their love life were going for him. The Scot (fire red hair could only be from a scot) was the bad boy, but seemed like a caretaker (the oldest in his family, *wink*wink*), so a lot of the normal girls went for him.

The motionless blond had the calm and quiet category, who could actually be quite compassionate (the blonde woman, Belle, is his beloved younger sister), was what pretty much all of the likable and nerdy girls went for. The last, irritated one, was claimed by the excentrics. Either adoring his Tsundere attitude or wanting to break it (weirdos, *cough*frog*cough*).

"These are the ones that will be replacing the unfortunate losses we have experienced," explained U. N. "Mr.s Vargas, Beilschmidt, Holland, Kirkland, going from from Left to right, will be teaching 3rd and 2nd year History, 1st and 2nd year Mathematics, 3rd year Chemistry, and 2nd and 3rd year P.E."

He paused for a minute for it to sink in, and strangely, gasps were being heard everywhere. For what, the new teachers didn't have time to find out because the principal continued. "The Misses are Ms. Hedervary, Ms. Flanders and Ms. Braginskaya, teaching 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year Home Ec, and 1st and 2nd year Biology."

"That is all. You may all go to your...2nd period now!" asked the Vice Principal, and the students started to clear out. Now the 'teachers' could talk. "Why do you think they gasped?" asked Katyusha. "Dunno. Maybe they were shocked someone with as big as tits as yours is actually a teacher," commented Scotty. Belle and Elizaveta shot a glare.

"I'm sad I have to be a P.E. teacher, though," groaned Elizaveta as she headed toward the stairs down the stage with the other teachers. Her fellow undercover teachers quickly caught up. "Aya~? I thought you liked physical exercise the most out of all of us, and even though it's required, you only second in Martial arts to Boss and Kong-y-kun! Oh wait, thats third!" Belle joked.

"Yeah, I love being so strong that I hear that satisfying crunch when my fist makes contact, but I won't like the annoying, adolescent boys staring at me in gym clothes!" she whined. Katyusha nodded, patting her shoulder. "Good thing I brought my camera!" cheered Gilbert, earning him another smack.

"Well, let's just get to our classes and see if there's anyone suspicious at first glance. Then we'll meet again at lunch to report our findings," ordered Romano. And with that, they split up to their separate classes.

! #Romano$%^

I walked to my class, 2nd period History with the 2nd Years. I opened the door and the noise ceased. "Unless you were being a frucking idiot and wasn't paying attention, my Name is Lovino R. Vargas. You can call me Signor Vargas. Introduce yourselves one at a time," I commanded in my usual authoritative voice, picking up the attendance chart.

A hand raised. Is that a retarded person? Those were pretty simple orders, but I picked on it anyway. "Mr.-I mean Signor Vargas, are you, by chance, related to-" the door opened, interrupting her question. "Seriously, Feliciano! You've got to stop sleeping in!" a hefty German voice ordered.

My eyes widened at the name. "But I was dreaming such god dreams of Pasta! You shouldn't have woken me up!" that voice!

"Yes, I should of! Ve missed zhe assembly because of you!"

"Veeee! Mi dispiace.."

"Forgive us, Lehrer. Ve are late because of zhis dunkof!"

"I-introduce yourselves."

"I'm a Ludwig Beilschmidt, this is-"

"Feliciano V. Vargas, Signor Maestro!" he chirped. Just like the old days.

I fought tears. The last time I saw him, was when I was just entering the training program, and he was 8. I haven't seen him in 8 years. He probably won't even recognize me. He's...16 now, and he has friends and-did he say Beilschmidt? Oh, this is-Gilberts in for a shock.

"Huh, Signor-w-what? Th-that curl, y-you're m-my fratello aren't you!?"

It stung. He probably hates me now.

"Fratello!"

**I hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews! They made me so happy! By the way, Signor means mister, Leher means teacher, Mi Dispiace means I'm sorry and that should be it. Thank you, LoolieRocksLobster, for the offer, but I'll be alright (probably) and get you your story. Spadejo9, I don't know if I'd consider this a Police AU, but it will have guns and blood and badges, so pretty much the same. I tried to make sure their weren't mistakes, so sorry if there are. Well here was the next chapter, Nerdyfanchick! Thank you for reviewing and continue if you want a quick chapter!**

**9CatLives**


End file.
